Someone To Watch Over Me
by LittleMissStarkidGirl
Summary: Sequel to Fate is Kind: Darren is a mess. It's a month after Hannah's death and he's struggling to keep it together. All he needs is someone to watch over him, but who will it be?
1. Shudder of Grief

Hannah lay in her bed. Darren leant over her, placing his elbows on either side. He rubbed his legs gently against hers, and nuzzled his curly hair against the curve of her neck. Hannah's head tilted back as she raised her body, pressing hard into Darren. He began kissing her along her neck, and against her chin finally teasing the edge of her lips with his tongue. Hannah pulled him toward her locking their lips together. His body was hot against hers as he pressed her back down against the bed. He moved his hips in a wave-like motion against hers, and he felt her moan under him. Hannah pushed him of her so he lay next to her, and climbed on top of him. Her fingers wound through his hair, and his hand crept quietly up her back. Hannah leaned down toward him, her hair brushing his cheek, her lips were parted as she began to moan. Louder, and louder until it resembled more of a scream. Then louder again, until…

Darren's alarm screamed on the table next to him. Rolling over slightly in his bed he reached his hand out, fumbling his way through old paperwork and alcohol bottles until he found the alarm clock, and pushed lightly on the 'off' button. He groaned slightly and turned back over, feeling the opposite side of the bed. Of course: There was no-one there.

Darren opened his eyes slowly, squinting against the burning sun that was streaming through the window. He rubbed them gently as they adjusted to the light, and he threw the cover onto the floor, stepping out of the bed and treading across the cans that were scattered around the floor. He wavered slightly as his heel caught one of the cans and swore loudly before stopping himself by holding onto the wardrobe. He caught sight of his reflection for the first time in weeks in the mirror. His eyes were red and blotchy. He had bags the size of lemons, and his skin was pale from withdrawal from the sun. He hadn't shaved in weeks, and where there once was a sleek head of curls, there was now a small afro that resembled an untrimmed bush. He sighed softly and made his way into the kitchen. The TV was still on, and the mountain of dishes was catching up with Everest. He didn't care though. Darren made his way toward the fridge and opened it with a swift movement of his arm. He peered inside and pulled out some squirty cheese and beetroot. He grabbed a loaf of bread from on top of the fridge and made himself a sandwich. Just as he began to tuck in there was a knock at the door. Darren grunted and rose lazily from his now butt-imprinted sofa and walked toward the door. He undid the locks and opened the door.

'Da… What the Fuck happened to you?' Mia exclaimed as she walked into his living room. She took in all of the mess that lay around her and her mouth dropped open. She placed the pot of soup she'd been carrying on the kitchen counter and continued to look around theroom. Darren picked up his sandwich and resumed his place upon the sofa. He turned the TV onto Jeremy Kyle USA and began eating.

Mia returned from the bedroom, a look of horror on her face. 'Darren… you haven't cleaned at all since I last visited, have you?'

Darren ignored her, carrying on eating his sandwich.

'Dare, that was nearly two weeks ago.' Mia sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

Darren ignored her again.

'Right' She said to herself, walking up to the television, turning it off by the button, and taking Darren's sandwich and throwing it in the bin. Darren didn't react, just continued tp stare blankly at the black screen.

Mia returned and stood in front of Darren again, lifting his chin in her hands, making sure he was listening to her. 'Darren, I know you don't want to talk right now, but you need to listen. I get it. You're heartbroken. You miss her. I know. I do too, but what happened Darren? What happened since that day at the roadside? You seemed to be coping so well…'

Darren pulled his head from her grasp and continued to stare right through her. Mia gave up and flopped onto the sofa, next to him. 'Okay fine. Let's do it your way. Let's just sit and cry and moan and sigh, because that's going to bring her back, isn't it!'

At this he turned to look at her and opened his mouth to speak. 'Don't you DARE judge me! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this situation.' His voice was croaky and dry. Mia sat, shocked. She felt the tears begin to well up in the corners of her eyes, but she wouldn't cry in front of him.

'I- I know that' She stammered, feeling the lump growing painfully in her throat. 'But what do you think she'd want for you. Would she want this? A wasted man in front of a TV screen, or would she like to see you as you were, successful TV star? I'm not asking you to forget her. I'd never ask that, I just mean, if it was the other way around, what would you have wanted for her?'

Darren shifted slightly in his seat, and Mia rose from hers, and began pacing around the room, beginning to clean up after him.

After about 5 minutes a voice came from the sofa. 'Leave it Mia. I'll do it.' Mia watched him rise from his seat and head toward the sink. He was still only in his boxer shorts. Slowly, but surely, he began working his was through the pile and Mia walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek lightly from behind. Her lips itched from the stubble. Darren didn't turn around to bid her goodbye. The door slammed closed behind her as she left.

Darren was left on his own in the kitchen with just the sound of the TV as company. The sound of angry Americans filled the room until all of a sudden the power cut out, and the whole room plunged into silence. The only light in the room came from the small gap in the closed curtains. Darren pulled them open and made his way over to the electric box, He peered inside and checked all the switches, but all of them seemed to be fine. He checked the mains cable. Nope, it wasn't that either. Darren closed the box, bewildered, and walked over to the lounge curtains, flinging them open. It must be a weather thing he concluded as he returned to the sink, surrounded by natural light.

Just as he was finishing the last bowl he heard a soft whisper behind him. He turned his face toward the sound and saw nothing. He heard it again, calling from the other side. He turned and the light that flooded through the curtains temporarily blinded him. He shut his eyes and rubbed them, trying to get rid of the patches that had formed in his eyelids. Turning back toward the sink he opened his eyes, and looking deep into the still, soapy water. A movement in his reflection caught his eye. The likeliness of hand seemed to be creeping toward his shoulder. Darren grabbed the knife that was nearest to him in his hand ready to attack, but he didn't get a chance. As the hand touched Darren's shoulder he felt an ice cold sensation shudder through him, and the shock of it made him fall to the floor, completely knocked out.


	2. Haunted thoughts

Darren woke up dazed and confused. His head pounded as he tried to sit up and Goosebumps covered his arms. He held his hand up to head as he steadied himself on the kitchen counter with the other. His fingers were shaking and his lips felt numb. As he stood up straight he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and as he placed his hand there, it came away red and wet. There was a deep gash on the back of his head. Still not fully understanding what had happened he turned around and checked the edge of the counter. It was stained red. He must have fallen and knocked himself out… but how? He didn't trip, he was sure of it… it was almost as though-, almost as if-, but he can't have. It was just his dizzy head confusing him.

Darren made his way slowly to the sofa, grabbing a bag of frozen peas from the freezer as he passed, and lowered himself down gently. He should really have gone to the hospital, but he was a mess. He couldn't handle dealing with the public right now. Maybe in a week. Or maybe three.

He grabbed the remote from down the side of the sofa and turned the TV off. The background noise was making his head pound. Finally, with the peace and quiet he needed, he rested his head against the back of the sofa, with the back of peas resting against the wound. He wondered if this is how Hannah felt when she… you know. This kind of pain wasn't too bad… If someone had to die, he supposed a head wound wouldn't be too horrific. She could have drowned, or burnt, or choked… he supposed that that could have been worse. Images of people burning, choking, crying for help clouded his mind and he gave his face a hard slap, snapping him out of this morbid trance.

Just then, the door opened. 'Hi, sorry Dare I just forgot my pho-' Mia stopped herself as she saw the pool of blood on the kitchen floor. 'SHIT. DARE. WHAT HAPPENED' Mia saw Darren's curls billowing over the back of the sofa, and ran over to him, her heels clicking against the wooden floor. Her hands cupped his face, looking into his eyes checking for a response. He shrugged her away, pressing the peas closer to his head. 'What happened Darren?'

'I just fell, it's fine. I'll be fine. Give me ten minutes.' Darren stared blankly forward, avoiding any eye contact with her.

'How long have you been like this?' Mia asked, stepping in front of him and bending down so she was could look into his face.

'Couldn't tell you. I was passed out. Woke up about 5 minutes ago.'

Mia's mouth opened it horror. 'And you didn't think to get yourself checked out? Darren there could be something seriously wrong with you!' Mia pulled the bag away and examined his head. She leant over him, and Darren smelt her perfume. It was sweet. It reminded him of something Hannah used to wear. Darren was snapped out of his trance by Mia's shocked voice. 'Darren this blood has began to crust, you must have done it just after I left a couple of hours ago. Jesus…. We seriously need to take you to the hospital.' Mia stroked his arm and tried to coax him into standing up. Darren shrugged her hand off and sank further into his chair.

'Just get your phone and go' Darren added bluntly.

'I don't think I can do that.'

'Then stay if you have to, but don't force me to do anything. You don't know what I'm going through Mia. You could never understand. The pain it-' Darren stopped his sentence mid-finish and bowed his head. Mia bent her head so she could see his eyes. They were closed and tears were leaking from the edges. 'It makes me feel closer to her. To what she felt. I can't help but feel that she wants me to suffer for what I did to her' he sobbed. The tears that had been building suddenly flooding from his eyes. 'Just a little bit at a time, feel what she felt.' Darren finished and raised his head. 'Mia… what if she still hates me?'

Mia touched his arm gently. To her surprise, he didn't shrug her off. 'Darren, Hannah's… She's gone. She can't hate you if she's dea-' The realization of what Darren meant hit her. 'Oh Darren, you can't mean… I mean, you can't believe that her _ghost_ is haunting you?'

Darren blushed a deep shade of scarlet. 'I know it sounds stupid. And a couple of weeks ago I'd have said the same thing, but that day when we were standing by the roadside, I could swear I heard her voice' He took a deep breath. 'and the same thing happened today. I could swear I heard her voice behind me, and I turned around and suddenly everything went cold, and then… then I don't remember anything.' He was shaking again now, looking up at Mia through his eyelashes, scared of the look she might give him.

'Darren, you're talking nonsense…' Mia said softly, but Darren stood up, still in floods of tears.

'You weren't there Mia! You don't understa-' He interrupted. Rage, embarrassment and fear coursing through his veins.

'DARREN SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME' Shocked, Darren sat back down on sofa. 'If we are seriously considering that Hannah's ghost is still here, then we need to be logical about it. Why would she hate you? She loved you more than anyone I know. Someone who loved you as much as she did wouldn't purposely hurt you.'

Darren didn't say a word this time. He just sat, still shaking, begging for reassurance.

'Have you… erm… have you seen her?' Mia asked tentatively, trying not to push him too much.

'No. Just felt her there. Do you believe me?' Darren asked. His big puppy dog eyes begging for Mia to believe him.

Mia paused for a second. 'I believe that you are a man who was… IS deeply in love with someone who has sadly been lost. I believe you fell and hurt your head and all these feelings have been mixed up and you don't know what to believe.' Mia checked for a response. Still that blank stare filled his eyes. 'Look, I'm going to go call an ambulance. I'll be with you the whole time, okay?'

Darren nodded his head weakly.

Mia kissed his head gently, and headed out of the living room into the hall toward the phone. Sensing a cold chill in the room, Darren lifted his head toward the door, and just for a second, a millisecond, he could swear he saw a girl standing there, a smile spread across her pretty face, and all the fear that Darren had inside of him faded away at once, leaving a subtle smile traced across his lips.


	3. Perfect Pain

Darren was asleep in the hospital bed. The white, but red stained, bandages were tied around his head. His hand was curled under his pillow, and the other was resting on top of it.

Mia was fast asleep in the chair next to the bed. The curtains around the area were drawn, and a reddish light signalling sunrise gleamed in through the small window and reflected off the glass of water that Darren had next to him. The light bounced off the glass and against the curtain.

Reds blended and shimmered against the blue of the curtain, and suddenly, a shape emerged. The shimmering colours shifted until the light wasn't reflecting onto anything. It had become mater in itself.

The shape drifted slowly toward the edge of the bed, and sat itself down opposite girl in the chair.

A shape of a hand reached out toward the face of the sleeping boy. She edged her hand toward him, a little at a time, wriggling her fingers gently as she got closer and closer to his cheeks.

The tips of her fingers traced his jaw line gently, and Darren shuddered as he felt the ice cold sensation against his skin.

Sensing that Darren was getting agitated, Hannah pulled her hand away, pulling her fingers back toward her lips, stroking them softly. Anything more than a touch of her fingertips upon his skin would be too much. How could she communicate with someone who couldn't bear her touch?

Darren groaned gently, and squeezed his pillow between his arms. His legs stretched out of the covers and brushed Hannah's leg. The reaction was immediate. Darren was flung from his sleep, and thrown into reality.

Hannah stood up from the bed, backing away from Darren until she brushed gently against the curtain.

Darren sat up and rubbed his eyes gently, adjusting them to the light. There was a cold chill in the room. It made him shiver. He ignored it and focused on the curtain that was still moving from the contact. He rubbed his eyes again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The light from the window, and the reflection of it upon the curtain was blinding. It was almost as if… as if it was more than just light.

Almost as soon as he thought it, the light drifted to the right, and Darren rubbed his head, trying to focus on the shape that was now freely moving around the space. He could just about make out the shape of a woman, and all of a sudden, the memories of last night came flooding back to him. He remembered hitting his head, he remembered Mia coming to find him. He remembered himself trying to convince Mia that Hannah was still around him. He remembered briefly seeing a shape with Hannah's face standing in his living room, and now he saw it again. Standing in front of him, plain as day. He rubbed his eyes again, just to make sure, but no. The figure stood there, as bold as brass, between him and Mia. He could still see her though the figure, but he didn't want to. As the figure came closer toward him he could make out the features of the light-like figure. He could make out the long hair that he'd held between his fingers. He could make out the curve of her smile that had teased him so. He could almost feel the lips against his, and the temptation was too much. Darren stood up from his bed and took several small steps toward her, lifting his arm up, and turning his palm toward the shape.

Hannah raised her hand gently, and faced the palm of her hand toward him. She took baby steps toward him, making sure not to bump into him.

The tips of their fingers touched, and Darren felt her fingers like ice against his.

'H-h-han?' Darre muttered through shocked lips.

The figure nodded and stroked her fingertips against the palm of his hand.

He braced the pain, and knotted his fingers through hers. His hand burned, but he refused to take it away. He stepped closer and closer toward her, bringing his other hand up toward her, and reached out to stroke her face. He felt the strands of hair between his fingers, and tears began to stream down his face. His lips quivered with blissful pain as he brought himself closer and closer to her until his eyes started to close and Hannah pulled her hands away.

Darren's eyes opened again, and the pain in his hands faded away. Hannah's eyes looked hollow as she gestured for him to sit back down.

She was here, she was here with him, but he'd finally seen the catch. They could never touch. Not properly anyway. It was too dangerous.

_I'm sorry_ a voice whispered inside Darren's head. Hannah's lips didn't move, but he recognized her straight away.

'No, no, don't be sorry' Darren whispered as Hannah came to sit back down on the bed, next to him. 'It's not your fault. At least we can speak right?'

Darren realized how ridiculous he felt as he saw his dead girlfriend in front of him. He could hear her speak, and feel her… but she was gone? How was this possible? He had so many questions, but he settled for 'How are you?'

Hannah giggled softly _a whole universe of questions, and you go for 'How are you?' _

Darren blushed and turned away.

_I'm good. Well apart from being dead that is. But it's not that bad, I mean, the only real difference is, I can choose when I want to be seen. So all in all it's not really that bad at all_. She laughed.

Darren smiled, turning back to face her. He paused, staring into her eyes. 'Why can't we touch?' He whispered.

_That's more like it. We can't touch because I can't control my powers yet._

'Powers? Wait, are you like the Hulk now or something?' Darren played with a smile

_Not quite like that…_ Hannah laughed_ Let's see… how can I explain this… Okay. _She paused._ When I died, I channelled the energy of everyone that grieved for me. That's why you feel so weak after you cry over someone. That's what fed me. Gave me the energy to gain a form. But that's not it. When I channelled all this power it became a part of me. Gave me the ability to contact all those people who had given me the power, through thoughts, and sight, but it also restricts me. There's a line. You know when you're about to do something, and a small voice in your head tells you not to… or you're trying to find an answer to a maths test and you're blank, until a voice tells you what to do? Well that's them. That's someone from the beyond helping you. That's acceptable, because no-one thinks twice about it. But it's forbidden for someone on my side to touch someone on yours. It always has been, always will be. That's why you fainted last night, it's the power trying to cancel itself out. Trying to make you forget what you've seen or felt._

Darren sat in silence, taking everything in. It was so nice to hear her speak again. God he missed her, then a thought struck him. 'Wait! You said you couldn't control your powers YET... so does that mean that… well… will you be able to, one day?'

Hannah stayed silent for a moment. Thinking all that she'd said through. _I think so. But it'll take time, and it's time I may not have. I'm only here because there's something I need to do. My powers are strong enough to let you see me because there's someone I need to help. Someone only I can help._

'Well maybe that person's me' Darren mumbled, looking up into her eyes. He longed to reach out and touch her soft hands.

_How I wish it was that simple…_Hannah smiled

Mia groaned in her seat as the light hit her eyes. She shifted in her seat, and Hannah turned back to face Darren.

_I need to go. I can't let her see me yet. Don't tell her about this. Promise me?_ Hannah insisted.

Darren nodded, and leaned toward her, grabbing her face and kissing her quickly on the lips. It burned him, but he couldn't let go. The pain was heavenly.

'Darren?' Mia murmured as she shifted in and out of sleep.

Darren felt Hannah pull away from him, and heard a soft _Get better, my love _echo in his head, as the cool chill left the room, and Mia woke up.


	4. A Cold Embrace

Darren sat against the back of his bed, still shocked, as Mia came and joined him, perching herself on the bottom. Darren lifted his fingers slowly to trace the outline of his lips. They were swollen, and felt sore. Proof that Hannah had visited him just now. He hoped the pain would never leave. He hoped for there to be a constant reminder that his loved one hadn't left him.

Mia rubbed her eyes gently as she stifled a yawn.

'Nice sleep?' Darren asked with a wink and Mia giggled softly through the yawn.

'Sorry, I should have stayed awake, to keep an eye on you…' She replied, through still slurred speech.

'Don't be stupid! I only just woke up myself anyway' He added, adjusting the pillow behind his back, and resting his head back on the top of the head of the bed.

Mia seemed to relax a little as she kicked her boots off her feet, and tucked her feet underneath her, leaning her back against the foot of the bed.

The door knocked and a small middle-aged nurse came in through the door, wishing Darren a good morning and placing a tray filled with grapes and pancakes in between him and Mia. Mia picked up a loose grape that was about to roll off of the tray, and placed it in her mouth with a wink in Darren's direction. He scowled in reply, and dragged the tray closer to him, taking the plastic fork out of its plastic packaging and dropping the packet into the bin to his right hand side.

He placed the knife in his right hand and the fork in his right and began cutting a triangle out of the top pancake.

Mia finished her grape, and with a smack of her lips she reached out toward Darren to take another one, but with a swift flick of the wrist Darren pushed her hand. 'Nuh-uh-uh. Mine' he said with a smirk.

'Someone's chirpy this morning' Mia stated as she settled back into her original spot.

'I have good reason to be' Darren replied. 'I'm a very lucky man.'

…

Darren was discharged from the hospital that night, and Mia drove him home, glad at last that the awkwardness had passed between them. She wasn't exactly sure why all the resentment he'd had toward her during the past few days had passed, but she wasn't about to question it, not while things were so good between them anyway.

She opened the car door and Darren stepped out into the night air, clinging onto her arm for support. His head was still sore and standing too quickly or for too long made it spin again. Mia walked him slowly to the door, Darren tried to resist her support, but she held on to him harder, making sure he didn't collapse again. The doctors couldn't find any reason for him to have fainted, his blood pressure was normal, and no signs indicated that anything was out of place, but she didn't want to take any risks to endanger him.

They reached the front door, and Darren reached into his jeans pocket for his key, before he saw Mia dangling it in front of him. She placed it into the door, and supported Darren whilst he walked through the hall, toward the sofa that called to him.

'The nurse said I should stay with you…' Mia suggested as she perched herself on the arm of the sofa.

Darren placed a hand to his head and shook it gently. 'No, I need some time by myself Mia.'

'No offence, but I don't think that's such a great idea… I mean, last time you were on your own, this happened.' Mia provoked, raising an eyebrow in his direction, playing with her keys in her hands.

'No offence Mia, but when that happened I was standing up. Now I'm planning to just put a film on and settle here for the day.' Darren bit back. He needed to see Hannah again, but for that to happen, he needed to be alone.

'Well... I was only trying to help Dare…' Mia sounded wounded. Was this the resentment coming back again?

'I-I know. I just- I just want to be on my own for a while. It's been a long morning.' Darren placed his head against the arm of the chair, and winced as he felt it pressing against his cut. Adjusting his head, he smiled at Mia. 'Look, if you really are that worried, call back in an hour or so. I promise I'll call if anything's wrong.' He pleaded, giving a weak smile in her direction.

'Fine… but promise me you'll call!' Mia insisted as she took the door key off the bundle of keys she had in her hands, placing the single key in her pocket, and the rest of the keys on the table in front of him.

'I will.' He promised, as he raised a hand timidly, waving goodbye as Mia walked along the hall, and out of the door, peeking her head through the almost closed door as a last check, before she closed it, and left Darren on his own in his living room.

…

Darren listened for the click of the door, and slowly got up off the sofa, holding his tender spot on his head for support. Surely enough, within a minute, the light to his right hand side had started to shift, and the shape of Hannah was appearing again. This time though, he didn't feel any intrigue, or fear, all he felt was an over-whelming sense of love and excitement.

'Hey' He whispered as he felt the sudden gust of cold air that was quickly spreading around his living room. Sure enough, within no time at all he could begin to make out her curves, and her blowing hair, and her longs legs taking small steps toward him. When she was fully formed Darren's lips curved into a smile and brought his palm up to face her, and she did the same, keeping a safe distance between them at first, until they closed it slowly, and Darren felt the cold burn against his fingers. He winced slightly and he felt Hannah pull away a little.

'No, I'm sorry, it just takes a little getting used to' Darren laughed, and pushed his hand gently against hers again.

Hannah's lips curled into a very small smile.

'What's wrong?' Darren asked, a sadness behind his eyes.

_Nothing's wrong with me._ She replied, lowering her hands. _Everything's perfect on my side, but I can't make you go through such pain just so I can feel you, just so I can feel like I'm with you again, it's not fair._

'Hey, hey, hey now. Don't say stupid things like that. This is as much my choice as it is yours. It's not an un-bearable pain Han, it's like…' Darren fumbled on his words as he tried to find the perfect way to describe his painful bliss. 'It's like when you have a massive splinter, and you try and take it out, and it does hurt a little, but that's over-shadowed by the fact that what was hurting you has gone, and it'll get better now. My pain has gone. I don't have to face life without you anymore, and if that means bearing a little pain in order to do so, then I will. It just takes a little time to get used to. But I will. I promise.

Hannah sighed softly, as Darren raised his eyebrows, encouraging her to lift her hands back up. She did so, and Darren entwined his fingers through hers, closing his eyes and feeling the cold burn rush through his veins. He was on fire, but it was a good fire. Like drinking something hot after being frozen to the bones. Darren brought her closer to him as he guided her arms to grip around his neck. He shivered gently as he brought his lips against her, placing his hands against her back. She curved her spine under the pressure of his grip, and moulded her legs around his.

Hannah placed her hand gently against the back of Darren's head, and brushed her fingertips against the tender spot at the back of his head and all of a sudden, it wasn't tender any more. The slight dizziness that had been in Darren's mind all day had gone, and all that mattered was Hannah. He pushed her down onto the sofa and placed himself on top of her as she began to take off his clothes.


End file.
